


dragonfly

by salzrand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1810s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Basically, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Novel, Jorleesi Equinox Exchange, Jorleesi Fanwork Exchange, Nature, Poet!Jorah, Poetry, Regency, Regency Romance, Romance, Romantic Fluff, artist!dany, s1 vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/pseuds/salzrand
Summary: I never wanted this life.I never knew a way out of it.Until I met you.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont & Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 61
Kudos: 77
Collections: Jorleesi Equinox Exchange -Fall 2020





	dragonfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> Dear magnetgirl!
> 
> Here is your Jorleesi Exchange gift ❤️ I hope you like it!  
> When I first saw your Regency AU prompt, I knew two things:
> 
> 1) I have never read a Regency era novel before, and the one and only time I have watched "Pride and Prejudice" was about 10 years ago, so I had only a little idea of the genre.  
> 2) But still, I really wanted to do this and did some research.
> 
> I really hope that this gift matches with what you were looking for and hits enough Regency feeling for you. I know that the writing of this era is quite distinctive, and maybe this trails a bit away from a classic Regency narration. But I hope the pictures kinda balance this out. 
> 
> The prompt was: „A Regency/Austen AU. Here's a succinct description of what I'm looking for: 'The novels of this era are intimate stories about the ins and outs of courtship and romance, laced with fashion, manners, and social graces. The heroine of the story is usually the spirited young woman who dares to marry for love rather than the dictates of convention.'"

*******************

-DRAGONFLY-

*******************

**Author's Note:**

> The poem that Jorah recited was written by Scottish poet and novelist Sir Walter Scott (1771 – 1832) and it is called „Breathes there the man“
> 
> https://www.scottishpoetrylibrary.org.uk/poem/breathes-there-man/
> 
> I briefly considered to give Jorah a full Scottish accent but HAHAH nope. Only if Iain Glen volunteers to translate this. Thank you to my #BestBeta for improving the English ❤️ XOXOXOXOXOXOXO
> 
> A day after I finished this, I've read the news that Diana Rigg had passed away. Rest in Peace, you gorgeous woman.


End file.
